Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ and add $-8$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-8$ and the product of $6$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What does adding $-8$ to $-x$ do? $-1x$ $ - 8$ What is the product of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (-1x - 8) = \color{orange}{6(-x-8)}$ What is the sum of $-8$ and $\color{orange}{6(-x-8)}$ $6(-x-8)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(-x-8)-8$.